To Feel the Sun
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: A Fighting Fate One-Shot request. After the war, Apollo decides to take Addie out for Valentine's Day, but she's never celebrated it before. Just some cute, sexual tension filled fluff between my favorite God and his girl.


**A/N: I got this awesome prompt on Tumblr, so I thought I'd share it on here. I was too inspired! A little of Apollo and Addie goodness to brighten your day! It's valentine's Day, and fluff and funny will ensue. There are some spoilery things in here for what I have planned for Fighting Fate, but now that you know Addie's not dead, I feel okay giving you these little sneak peeks :D**

* * *

I woke up just like it was any other Friday.

And just like any other Friday, I was running late.

"Mother fu-"

I ran into the bathroom, throwing my hair up and jumping into the shower at record speed. I had gotten used to getting ready quickly over my long life. I cut the water off, grabbing a towel and running through the apartment looking for some clothes.

"Running late?" Annabeth questioned as I flew past. Annabeth was sitting on the couch, and I could hear the laughter in her voice as I threw clothes around my room.

"I HAVE A TEST IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"I told you not to procrastinate and stay up late," she admonished me.

"Well, I couldn't help that I had to go track down Hermes' damn staff because Hephaestus was in a tizzy over his shipment of celestial bronze. They were supposed to leave me alone this week," I fussed as I ran out to grab my backpack.

"Good Luck!"

I vanished from my den, appearing in a secluded corner of the building I had a test in. A little manipulation of the mist, and I was home free. I walked into the huge lecture hall, taking the seat I was normally assigned to. The teacher, Dr. Schultz, has had it out for me since the beginning of the semester. It wasn't my fault that I was late the first day! I had to kill a rogue sphinx that just happened to walk on campus. I couldn't just let it roam around. Also, it didn't help that he was teaching science, which I thought was the worst subject ever. Many of the things science tried to explain had no explanation at all. It was magic, not molecular bonding!

"Ah, Miss Maximus, coming in at the last second again, I see."

He handed me my test, and I tried to keep the blush off of my face. He took almost every opportunity to call me out in class, but I kept my mouth shut. Mist wouldn't work on him, I already tried. I kind of suspected he was a demigod or legacy, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. Of course, none of the gods would tell me. I'm the one who wanted to have a normal life for a few years before I became fully immortal.

I looked at the first question, and I wanted to bang my head against the desk.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I hobbled up the street exhausted from the day, and it was only 2:30.

After two separate tests back to back that I had stayed up all night studying for, I was just ready to go back to the apartment and pass out. I had to run an errand on campus and got caught up with a son of Athena I had met a lot time ago. He wanted to know why I wasn't majoring in his department. Then I had to do a favor for Percy. He was planning something special for Annabeth, and the poor boy needed my help if he was going to keep her from figuring it out. I was still sore from my errand yesterday, and I just wanted to take a long hot bath. I unlocked my front door, throwing my bag and keys to the side. I took off my jacket, scarf, and boots, dusting the snow off of them. I still hadn't got use to the cold up here, even after all this time. I had on a pair of yoga pants with a slouchy sweater and leg warmers. No need to dress up to go to class and fight monsters.

"Annabeth?"

I looked around in the den, and then stuck my head in our small kitchen, seeing no sign of her.

I still had my place on Olympus, but I liked having a place away from all of that. Try studying when gods were doing crazy things outside of your door. I stayed with Apollo sometimes. Occasionally, he would come here, but it was kind of odd to have the sun god in an apartment in Manhattan, when he had an awesome penthouse and a mansion on Olympus. My apartment was nice, don't get me wrong. I had accumulated a decent amount of wealth over the years. I could've bought a house if I had wanted to, but I really didn't see the point. I did more important things with my money. I invited Annabeth to live with me when I found out we were both going to NYU, and I offered it for free but her pride wouldn't let her. She paid me, but I kept it to the minimum, just enough to buy us groceries each month.

I found a note on the fridge, written in Annabeth's delicate handwriting. Funnily enough, she had the same handwriting as her mother.

_Out w/ Percy. Won't be back until morning. –A_

So that answered that. Annabeth was staying at Percy's tonight. I wondered why she just didn't send me an Iris message, but I was too tired to care. Apollo was busy, and I was exhausted. I went to my room, crawling into the plush bed he had insisted that I get because it was "better for my back". The noise of the city was almost like a lullaby, and I pulled the covers up around me. I closed my eyes, wishing for the day to just be over. Everyone had seemed overly aggravated today, and after that test, everything was grating on my nerves. I was thankful to be alone, to have some peace this afternoon. I began to think about summer and how much fun it would be when it was warm enough to swim again. It didn't hurt that my godly boyfriend looked absolutely amazing with his shirt off. I drifted off, my thoughts morphing into dreams.

A noise woke me up.

I shot up in my bed, looking around my room. It was dark, so I had to have been asleep for a few hours at least. I reached for my sword, taking a tentative step towards my door, and the knob began to shake.

"Addie?"

I sighed in relief, sticking my sword back in its hiding place. I opened the door, looking into the face of the Sun God. His anxious eyes met my tired ones.

"You scared me."

"I couldn't get up with you," he explained. "I was worried. I tried to Iris message you." He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he's hand as long as I've known him. I leaned against the doorway, suddenly very tired all over again. Then again, I was tired all the time now.

"I've been asleep," I yawned. "I thought you had stuff to do tonight."

"I do have plans for tonight," he explained in a patient voice.

I opened my eyes, finally blinking the last of the sleep from them. Apollo was in a suit, a very nice suit. It was a dark grey, with a royal blue tie. It made his eyes look even brighter than normal, and for a second, I was speechless. Something tickled at the back of my mind, and my hand flew to my forehead.

"Holy Zeus, that party's tonight, isn't it? I completely forgot," I stuttered as I whirled around. Apollo grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, confused as all get out.

"No, that's next week," he said, pulling me to him. He waved his hand, a bouquet of sunflowers appearing in his hand. He knew they were my favorite, which is funny because I liked them before I was even cursed, before I had even met him. "I wanted to take you out."

His smile lit up the room, and I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down, just pressing my lips to his, sending a wave of warmth through my body. He always made me feel better, no matter how bad of a day I had.

"You are being awfully nice," I teased him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's a special day for a special woman," he whispered against my ear. His lips brushed underneath it, on the spot he knew would have me swooning.

"Special day?" I muttered, slightly confused. He looked like I was teasing him, but I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Every woman in the world knows what day it is."

"Friday?" I asked, a little puzzled. He raised his eyebrows, and I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day," he admonished me. I saw his expression fall as he took in my shocked expression.

"Valentine's Day? As in Saint Valentine's? Like Eros and Aphrodite stuff?"

"I think the mortals use cupid," he said as he fiddled with my hair. "Do you not want to do anything?"

I could hear it in his voice. He sounded a little sad. The more I am around gods, the more I realized they are just like humans, except their emotions are a lot more extreme when they show them. They are very hot and cold. Either it's an outpouring of emotion or none at all. The closer you get to them, the more they show. I sometimes forgot that my boyfriend, although a god, had feelings too. I could never disappoint him. If he was excited to do something, then by gods, I was going to do it.

"I would love to do something, but you'll have to let me get ready. I'm assuming by the way you look, my sweatpants are out of the question."

He smiled, that pure and true one that made me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear," he whispered as he placed his hands on my hips. I felt my back hit the door jam, and I almost dropped the flowers in my hand. The electricity, the magnetic feeling I always got around him, was strong, and my breath hitched in my chest. He didn't kiss me, he just leaned dangerously close, his citrusy scent and the smell of the flowers washing over me. He placed a soft, brief kiss on my lips, pulling away from me with a huge grin on his face.

He was such a damned tease.

"Can you be ready in half an hour?" I nodded my head, and he took the flowers from me. "I'm going to find a vase, and you, my darling, need to get ready."

The minute he left my room, I had a minor freak out.

Valentine's day?!

I had heard of it, sure, but I had never celebrated it. There were parties on Olympus, only because Aphrodite would never rest until they had one each year. I usually ran around doing stuff for the gods. I didn't even know what you are supposed to do on Valentine's Day. I tore through my closet, and I realized I did not really have anything to wear. It was either too formal or too casual. I didn't need to wear a formal gown in downtown New York. I needed a cocktail dress or something. I put my head in my hands. I wasn't good at this kind of stuff. I was good at fighting, at killing monsters, not dressing up for modern dates.

"Good thing you have me then."

I shot into the air, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Kaloús theoús!" I swore. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly under my fingers. "Why is it that you all see fit to sneak up on me?"

Aphrodite sat on my bed, looking perfect as always. I know she looked different to everyone, but to me, she looked like my mother. Soft brown waves hung down her chest, and her amber-colored eyes sparkled in the light. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, with nude colored heels. She looked sleek and modern, the epitome of beauty. She held a bag in her hands, and I eyed it warily. Since the war, Aphrodite and I had grown closer, although we had a weird friendship. She seemed to be trying to make up for all those years she was awful to me, and I was still trying to forgive her. Not to mention that she seemed just as obsessed with mine and Apollo's relationship as she was with Percy and Annabeth's.

"You are fun to sneak up on, and I figured you would be worrying about tonight," she explained, "and I know you are."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You told him to do this, didn't you? This was your idea."

"I may have mentioned that you would be expecting something," she wagered.

"Well, you lied. I wasn't expecting anything. I've never even celebrated the damn holiday," I spat. She just gave me that sweet, knowing smile. I groaned falling back on the carpet. I heard the creak of my bed, and I felt a presence looming over me.

"There is nothing wrong with a day dedicated to your loved ones! I'm here to help. Now, do you want to go with him or not?" I gave her a pointed look, and she held out her hand. I took it, and she led me to my vanity. "I promise to make you look perfect!"

I rolled by eyes, and I knew she could see it.

"Do not make me look like a made up Barbie doll," I warned her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Gods, I hated to admit it, but Aphrodite was good. And it only took her fifteen minutes.

She had brought me a dark blue lace cocktail dress that was one-shouldered with a sleeve. It was the perfect twist of modern and ancient, and I actually felt pretty. It made my eyes look more blue than green, and she had my hair pinned in an elegant knot at my neck. She had kept my make-up simple, which I liked. I hardly ever wore the stuff. She put me in heels, and then dashed off saying she had some business to attend to. Rumor was that she was flirting with this young businessman who the New York Times called "The Christian Grey of NYC." Let's just say it didn't surprise me. Aphrodite tended to get any man she wanted.

I walked out into my living room, feeling kind of self-conscious. He was looking down at the city through my balcony window. You could see the Empire State Building from here, and I slowly made my way to him. He turned as he heard me walking across the floor, and his eyes widened. I had never thought of myself as beautiful. I was pretty, I guess, but there were far better looking people in the world. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He offered his hand, and I took it. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I had never dreamed that I would find comfort this way, but the past few months had been the greatest in my life. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in the heat and scent of him.

"You look wonderful," he whispered, pulling away to get a better look.

"Better than the sweats?"

"Depends," he teased. "For instance if we were just staying here, and happened to be in your bed…"

I narrowed my eyes, playfully swatting him on the chest.

"Where are you taking me?"

He pulled me to him once again, and I couldn't help but laugh. He had been so happy lately, which made me happy.

"You'll see," he ventured. "Just hold on tight."

"I won't need a jacket?"

"I think you'll be fine," he wagered. "It's unseasonably warm where we are headed." He gave me a wink, and I felt the world tilt and fall.

* * *

"You are completely over the top, you know that?"

Apollo looked down at me, a wine glass perched in his hand. His arm was draped around my shoulders, and we were both lounging on the sofa where we had eaten dinner. It was on some island, I think is in the Caribbean somewhere. We were surrounded by white linen, and the smell of the ocean drifted pure and clean over us. Torches and candles were lit all around us, casting a warm glow. There was a slight breeze, and it was pleasantly warm. He drained the glass, setting it back on the side table.

"You enjoy it, though."

I leaned back, closing my eyes. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore, and it called to something in me. I loved the beach, more than anything in the world. Long island was nice, but the white sands of the southern shores were one of my favorite places in the world.

"I do," I admitted as I leaned further into him. He dipped me back, playfully kissing my cheeks and nose. I grabbed his face, holding it back from mine.

"I'd give you the world if I could."

"I don't want the world," I explained. "I'm fine with just having you."

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Our chests were pressed together, my arms draped around his neck. Our noses were touching, and I could see the beautiful amber tones in his eyes.

"I can manage that," he whispered huskily. Our lips touched, but that heat that always seemed to be between us grew into a raging inferno. My hands went to his hair, feeling the soft silkiness of it. Nothing separated us. My body felt light, like I was floating, and he was tethering me to the earth. The sky gave a low rumble, and I felt him grin underneath my lips. His hand came to rest on my thigh, slowly working its way up. We were in public, and I knew I needed to stop him. I couldn't think or breathe. All I could think about was his hand resting in between my shoulder blades on my back, sending shivers all over me. The want, the need, that was growing inside of me with every touch, with every kiss. The way he tasted mixed with the sweetness of the wine was absolutely divine.

He pulled me off his lap, quickly straightening my dress and his jacket. I wondered why we suddenly stopped, but just as I had the thought, the waiter came in.

"Can I get you anything else? Dessert or champagne?"

Apollo looked at me, and I just shook my head. I was fighting my blush, staring anywhere but at him.

"Just the check."

The waiter left the bill, leaving us alone once again. The tension inside of me was at the breaking point. He pulled out some weird money, sticking it in the folder.

"That was close," he chuckled. He leaned forward, his lips tracing a line along my collar bone. I shuddered in response, and it took all I could not to moan.

"I didn't think we would stop," I sputtered. He was working his way up my neck, teasing the weak spot just below my ear.

"So you're not opposed to a little exhibition?" he chortled.

"Yes, I'm opposed!" I groaned, pushing him away. I was practically a prude when it came to things like that. He kept his grip on me, tilting my chin up to see him.

"I'd never let anyone see you. You are mine, and I am not willing to share the beautiful sight of you with anyone."

My heart practically melted. I smiled, placing my hand against his neck.

"I'd hope not."

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

"What are our options?"

"Well," he said, taking my free hand in his own. "We could go to Paris, Rome, Eygpt. We could go dancing. We can stay here, have a few more drinks. I wish I could make a weekend of it, but I have to sit in a meeting in Olympus tomorrow."

There was only one thing I could think of that I wanted.

"I'd like to go home and change into my sweats. Maybe go to bed."

"You don't want to do anything else tonight?" he asked in a puzzled tone. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his ear.

"I never said that."

I pulled away, and his confused expression lifted, that smirk that I loved coming to his face.

"Euadne, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe," I countered.

"I like it," he growled. He grabbed me, and I squealed loudly. He crashed his lips to mine, and for a few minutes, I was completely breathless. My hair was falling, and the shoulder of my dress slipped. He moved to my neck, his breath raising goose bumps all over me.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I've got do something to keep you sticking around," I jested. He held my face in his hands, his thumbs brushed at my cheeks. He looked at me with such a tender expression, and I felt warm all over.

"I'm yours, Addie. Forever, until the end of my days," he vowed. He kissed me reverently, making me feel loved and cherished. He picked me up on his arms, cradling me to his chest. "You mind going to my palace?"

"No, but I don't have any clothes to change into there."

I tightened my grip around his neck, and he held on to me.

"Good. You look better in my sweats anyways."

* * *

**I hope it was cute and adorable. Leave a review?**


End file.
